The man who I loved
by repitsaoul
Summary: Rin Kagamine éprouve des sentiments pour son cousin éloigné Len et aura le malheur de se déclarer. Il ne sera alors plus le même avec elle et la jeune fille souhaite passer à autre chose. C'est alors qu'elle fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme dénommé Kaito... mais l'idylle qu'elle semble vivre avec lui tourne vite au cauchemar.
1. Partie I

« The man who I loved »

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE I<span>

* * *

><p>Les décorations de Noël ornaient encore l'extérieur de la maison et son grand jardin. Les lumières tourbillonnaient autour du grand arbre près du potager, et d'immenses guirlandes multicolores étaient fixées sur le toit. Nous étions le 27 décembre : je fêtais mes 12 ans.<p>

L'appétissante odeur de la dinde farcie embaumait l'air de la cuisine et du salon, s'infiltrant même dans le couloir menant à l'étage. Dans le séjour, les rires et les cris enjoués jouaient une musique chaleureuse, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps : toute ma famille était réunie et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse.

« Rin-chan ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir te voir après... combien ? 3 ans ? », s'exclama soudainement ma tante maternelle en me prenant les mains.

A côté d'elle était assise son demi-frère mon oncle, un peu plus âgé, et son fils. Ce dernier avait la même blondeur de cheveux que moi et le regard aussi azuré. Bien que nous ne soyons pas nés le même jour, nous avions le même âge et s'ajoutant à cela notre ressemblance physique, toute la famille s'amusait à nous surnommer les jumeaux.

Les jumeaux.

Je me leva de ma chaise et le prit par la main, Len de son nom. Mon cousin, éloigné. Celui-ci leva un regard interloqué.

« Allons jouer dans ma chambre ! », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Peu enthousiaste, il accepta malgré tout de me suivre : nous montâmes les escaliers et traversèrent un petit couloir. La porte de ma chambre était décorée d'autocollants de têtes de chats et d'un petit écriteau sur lequel était inscrit : _« Princesse Rin »_.

« Entre, entre ! »

J'allumai la lumière et le rose poudré de mes différents bacs de jouets et les différentes autres couleurs de mes habits de poupée nous sautèrent aux yeux. Len se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bien trouver un jouet qui te plaît ! », le rassurai-je en riant et me dirigeant vers un meuble où je stockait des objets que je n'utilisait plus.

Mais après de longues minutes de recherche, je ne trouva rien de bien intéressant...

« Nous n'avons qu'à jouer à _Action ou Vérité_, proposa-t-il en voyant mon air dépité.

━ Superbe idée ! », m'exclamai-je en frappant des mains d'excitation.

Nous choisisseuses d'utiliser une pièce de monnaie à défaut d'avoir une bouteille. J'avais choisi pile et Len, face.

Premier lancer : pile.

« Hum, action..., commença Len. Essaye de toucher ton nez avec ta langue.

━ Hééé ? Non, non ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! », rétorquais-je en m'agitant.

Len esquissa un rire.

« Essaye, on verra bien. », insista-t-il.

Embarrassée à l'idée d'être si ridicule, je fis mine d'essayer.

« Bon, pas grave, je relance la pièce. »

Face ! J'avais déjà les joues roses à l'idée de ce que j'allais demander.

« Vérité ! Dis-moi... de qui tu es amoureux ! », dis-je toute gênée.

Len me regarda un moment surpris, le visage rouge d'embarras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, cacha sa bouche avant de baisser la tête.

« J-... d'une fille..., lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

━ D-donne-moi son nom ! »

Il secoua négativement la tête, refusant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Allez, Len ! Joue le jeu, ce n'est pas drôle sinon ! »

Je m'avança vers lui, soulevant son menton pour le forcer à me faire face. Mais il me repoussa d'un geste de la main.

« Je... c'est très gênant... Rin. »

J'abandonna en poussant un soupir et relança la pièce. Cette fois, pile ! Len fixa de longues secondes la surface bronzée du métal, avant de lever les yeux sur moi :

« V-vérité..., dit-il d'une petite voix. Et toi... de qui es-tu amoureuse ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me mis à rougir aussi fort que lui, baissant rapidement les yeux sur ma belle robe à paillettes que j'avais mis à l'occasion de mon anniversaire.

« J-je... »

Je n'étais pas capable d'aligner deux mots. Que devais-je dire ? Faire ? J'étais beaucoup trop paniquée pour réfléchir.

« Je suis... amoureuse de... »

Je serra fermement mes mains l'une dans l'autre.

« De toi...

… Len. »

Je resta quelques secondes la tête baissée avant de la relever. Len me regardait, abasourdi. Que pensait-il de moi désormais ? Me détestait-il ? Me trouvait-il horrible ? Avais-je fait... le bon choix en me déclarant ?

Lentement, Len se leva.

« A-attends ! Où vas-tu ? », m'exclamai-je.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Je voulu le retenir mais je n'osais même plus le toucher.

« Len... »

Ma voix résonna comme une supplication silencieuse.

Je joignit mes mains pour couvrir mon visage ruisselant de larmes.

* * *

><p>« Rin, tu es encore là ? me lance ma mère du rez-de-chaussée. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !<p>

━ Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! », je lui réponds un peu agacée.

Je jette un regard circulaire à ma chambre avant de partir. Le papier peint mauve à banderoles a été troqué pour des murs blancs, plus sobres. Un tableau d'art abstrait orne la surface faisant face à la fenêtre. En dessous de ma mezzanine, il y a un grand bureau jonché de croquis et de feutres de toutes les nuances possibles. Et il n'y a plus tous ces coffres à jouets rose bonbon.

Distraitement, mon regard tombe sur le cadre-photo posé sur ma commode : c'est la dernière que j'ai de Len et moi, lors de mon anniversaire d'il y a quatre ans. Depuis ce fameux jour, son attitude a changé : il était bizarrement toujours malade lorsque toute la famille se réunissait lors des fêtes de fin d'année, et la seule fois où il avait été forcé d'y venir, il avait catégoriquement refusé de m'adresser la parole.

Je serre la anse de mon sac. Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je regrette ma déclaration ou non, mais le fait est qu'au moins, je n'aurai pas à me reprocher de ne pas avoir fait assez. J'aimais Len et je l'aime encore, au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, je ne sais pas jusqu'à où ses cheveux ont poussé, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le Len de 16 ans...

« Rin ! »

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« J'arrive ! »

Mais je ne veux plus avoir à me soucier de lui. Je veux avancer, je veux l'oublier.

Je suis arrivée quelques minutes en retard en cours. La journée s'est déroulée sans encombres : notre professeur de mathématiques a piqué une crise de nerf en voyant le peu d'efforts que nous faisions, celui de sport fulminait de voir que les filles de notre classe préféraient marcher lorsqu'il leur demandait de courir et la nourriture de la cantine était comme habituellement immangeable.

« Rin ! »

Miku arrive vers moi en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

« On rentre ensembles ? me propose-t-elle toute enjouée.

━ J'aurai besoin de passer à la pharmacie pour ma mère par contre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

━ Aucun soucis ! »

Miku et moi nous connaissons depuis notre dernière année de collège et par chance, nous avons rejoint le même lycée. Un peu moins studieuse que moi, mais plus sociable et beaucoup plus populaire auprès des garçons.

Je termine de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et nous quittons la salle. Après de nombreuses marches d'escaliers et deux couloirs, nous sortons de l'enceinte du lycée.

Miku semble alors remarquer quelqu'un près du portail en fer et commence à lui faire de grands gestes des mains. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus s'avance vers nous.

« Bonjour Kaito ! », lance-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Kaito ? Je lève des yeux méfiants sur son visage angélique. Il tourne la tête dans le même temps, nos regards se croisent. Un instant, le temps s'arrête face à la multitude de choses qui se logent dans sa simple pupille : son regard est bleu, plus sombre que le mien, mais plus lumineux, doux, tendre, saisissant.

« Rin, je te présente Kaito et Kaito, voici Rin, une amie ! », poursuit Miku.

Je reste obnubilée par son regard, n'osant même pas découvrir le reste de son visage. Un grain de peau un peu pâle mais soyeux, une chevelure légèrement en bataille qui brille comme une fontaine d'étoiles face aux rayons orangés du soleil couchant, un nez fin et une bouche un peu rose...

« Bonjour Rin... -chan ? », dit-il avec un large sourire, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je vire au rouge et baisse rapidement les yeux.

« B-bonjour. », je bredouille en serrant la anse de mon sac.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare qui se trouve à un petit bout du chemin du lycée, je n'ai pas réussi à dire la moindre chose qui soit un temps soit peu intelligente. Je me contentais de « oui », de « non » et de « peut-être » à chaque fois que l'on me parlait.

Je me sens ridicule d'être si... ridicule ! A ne pas avoir assez confiance en moi pour regarder ce garçon dans les yeux, à devoir me tenir en retrait et laisser Miku et Kaito discuter parce que je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse. Je suis pathétique. Pathétique de trouver ce type beau, d'avoir été si vite charmée par sa simple apparence. Rien de plus superficiel...

Finalement, Kaito doit se séparer de nous et continuer seul jusqu'à chez lui.

« Je vous dis à demain les filles, dit-il toujours avec son grand sourire.

━ A demain, Kaito ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire un peu plus espiègle sur les lèvres. Il voit bien que je rougis. J'en suis sûre.

« A-à demain, Kaito..., je bredouille timidement.

━ Kaito-kun. Appelle-moi comme ça. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi, je lève bêtement le visage vers lui toute émoustillée. Il commence :

« 06... »

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

« Note. 06 73... »

Ma respiration se coupe une seconde, je crois que je suis littéralement cramoisie. Je sors fébrilement mon téléphone portable et note son numéro de téléphone. Le numéro de Kaito. Je retiens un énorme sourire, je ne veux pas paraître aussi facile.

Puis il s'éloigne avec un geste de la main. Je regarde de longues secondes sa silhouette se fondre dans les rayons du soleil.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai oublié de passer à la pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments à ma mère.

Mais qu'importe.

Quelque chose vient sûrement de se passer aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em>Miiku_12<em> = « _Alors ? T'as flashé sur lui hein ?_ »

_Kaga-Riri_ = «_ Dis pas de bêtises, c'est pas du tout mon genre de mecs !_ »

_Miiku_12_ = « _Menteuuuse ! Je voyais bien comment tu le regardais ! Tu lui as envoyé un sms du coup ?_ »

_Kaga-Riri_ = « _Non..._ »

_Miiku_12_ = « _Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Il s'intéresse à toi voyons !_ »

_Kaga-Riri_ = « _Il m'a juste donné son numéro, ce n'est pas grand chose..._ »

_Miiku_12_ = « _On s'est échangé aussi nos numéros tous les deux, mais ça s'est fait au bout d'un certain temps..._ »

_Kaga-Riri_ = « _…_ »

_Miiku_12_ = « _Réfléchis y un peu, Rin ! Il est évident qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Tente au moins quelque chose (;_ »

_Kaga-Riri_ = « _J'y penserai. Je vais aller dormir là, à demain !_ »

_Miiku_12_ = « _Ok, bisous !_ »

Je ferme mon ordinateur portable en poussant un soupir, puis éteint les lumières de ma chambre et monte dans mon lit, mon téléphone portable dans la main. Je vois la lueur blanche de la lune à travers le rideau de ma fenêtre.

Je regarde longuement mon téléphone portable, repensant à ce que m'a dit Miku. Après tout, pourquoi Kaito m'a-t-il délibérément donné son numéro si ce n'est parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

Il m'a donné son numéro mais n'a pas encore le mien. Peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer un message maintenant ? Mais je ne sais rien de lui. Et si je m'emballais ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela me coûterait d'essayer de discuter un peu avec lui ?

J'avais une grosse boule au ventre. Je ne suis pas habituée à parler avec des garçons. Je prends une grosse inspiration et commence à taper un message. J'efface, en tape un nouveau, enlève la moitié, corrige... pour finir avec un simple : _« Salut c'est Rin ! »_ Est-ce suffisant ? Est-ce trop ? Me trouvera-t-il ridicule pour la simplicité de mon message ?

Je secoue la tête et appuie sur _Envoyer_. Je cache mon visage dans mon oreiller, rouge de honte et rouge d'être si ridicule à m'emballer en envoyant un simple message à un garçon. Je serre mon téléphone contre ma poitrine, imaginant toutes les réactions possibles que Kaito pourrait avoir en recevant mon message.

Pour l'instant, je ne veux parler à personne de l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui. Je sais qu'en me confiant à Miku, elle ira sûrement en parler à d'autres – elle ne pense pas à mal, mais elle est comme cela. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux. Suis-je seulement réellement... amoureuse ?

Ce que je ressent se rapproche beaucoup de l'amour. Mais en même temps, cela me fait paniquer : c'est quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer, comment vivre avec... Je passe une main sur mon visage, je sens que j'ai les joues chaudes.

Kaito... Pense-t-il à moi en ce moment ? As-t-il reçu mon message ? L'as-t-il lu ? Est-il seulement encore réveillé ? Je ferme les yeux. Je ne supporte de me voir si focalisée sur un garçon. Je ne sais rien de lui et je ne le connais même pas. Mais pourtant...

Le vibreur de mon téléphone m'arrache en sursaut de mes pensées. Une réponse. De Kaito. Une vague d'angoisse vient soudainement me submerger et tordre mon estomac.

_« Tu en as mis du temps, Rin-chan ! On se voit demain j'espère ? »_

Une sensation de soulagement et de joie s'empare de moi. Je m'enroule dans ma couette et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je lui envoie :

_« Compte sur moi, Kaito-kun ! »_

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je ne supporte pas de me voir si focalisée sur un garçon. Je ne sais rien de lui et je ne le connais même pas. Mais pourtant...

Je crois que je l'aime et c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Toute excitée à l'idée de revoir Kaito, j'ai essayé diverses coiffures pour en garder une que je n'avais jamais porté auparavant. Malgré mes cheveux plutôt courts, j'espère que ça lui plaira.<p>

J'ai bien quelques affaires de maquillage mais je ne les utilise que très peu. Aujourd'hui est l'occasion de réparer cette erreur, au moins avec du mascara et du gloss.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère me regarde curieusement et me fait la remarque :

« Tu t'es maquillée, Rin ? »

Je hausse les épaules en avalant mon petit-déjeuner.

« Ca te va très bien en tout cas, poursuit-elle. Ah et laisse-moi une paire de clefs s'il te plaît, je dois aller m'acheter des médicaments... tu sais, ceux que tu as oublié d'aller me chercher hier ? »

Je roule des yeux et remonte dans ma chambre aller chercher mon sac, avant de partir pour le lycée.

En arrivant, Miku me salue avec un petit clin d'oeil.

« Comment ça va ? Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui !

━ Merci, je réponds en souriant.

━ Alors tu as envoyé un sms à Kaito ou pas ? continue-t-elle un peu plus bas, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

━ O-ouais... », je lâche embarrassée.

Son visage s'illumine.

« De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

━ De rien du tout. Je lui simplement envoyé un message pour qu'il ait mon numéro. », je dis les yeux baissés.

Miku lâche un soupir, déçue.

« Au fait je voulais te demander, je continue. Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu de... lui ? Comme je ne le connais quasiment pas...

━ Donc il t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? reprend Miku avec un sourire en coin.

━ Non ! enfin... je ne sais pas trop. Je ne le connais pas... »

Le premier cours de la journée commence et nous passons toute à l'heure à discuter de Kaito. Elle m'apprend qu'il a dix-huit ans, qu'il est en terminale L et qu'il ne vit pas très loin de la gare. Apparemment, elle s'est déjà rendue chez lui et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse.

« Est-ce qu'il... a une copine ? je demande timidement.

━ Aucune idée, me répond Miku en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

━ Tu n'y penses pas ! », je riposte vivement.

Elle esquisse un rire, mais n'ajoute rien. Nous passons le reste de la journée ensembles à discuter de Kaito et autres, je ne fais pas très attention en cours contrairement à d'habitude...

Durant la pause déjeuner, nous parcourons tout le lycée en espérant tomber sur lui mais en vain. J'attendais de fait avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir espérer le croiser et lui parler un peu.

A la fin du dernier cours, je prends la main de Miku et l'entraîne rapidement à l'extérieur du lycée.

« Tu as autant hâte de le revoir ? me lance-t-elle en riant.

━ C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'on se verrait. », je rétorque en faisant la moue.

Miku pointe alors quelque chose derrière moi :

« Il est là-bas ! »

Entouré de plusieurs personnes, je distingue son visage si angélique, si beau parmi tous les autres. Ni une ni deux, je m'élance vers lui tout sourire en secouant la main pour qu'il me voit.

« Kai-... »

Je m'arrête net. Mon sourire s'évanouit. Elle est grande, les cheveux longs et roses, une poitrine plus belle que la mienne. En riant, il lui passe son bras autour de la taille. Je les regarde de longues secondes, abasourdie.

Miku arrive près de moi, elle aussi a remarqué. Elle pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

« On rentre, Rin. », dit-elle doucement.

Je secoue la tête. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il doit sûrement y avoir une raison. Il m'a donné son numéro, il m'appelle Rin_-chan_... Kaito n'est pas comme ça, c'est peut-être sa sœur ? – Non, ils ne se ressemblent pas. Mais il y a une raison !

Je m'avance timidement vers le groupe.

« E-excusez-moi... »

Mon regard est rivé vers lui. Il me remarque, me regarde, voit la tristesse dans mes pupilles. Il dégage son bras de la taille de cette fille. Il s'avance vers moi, prend ma main et nous éloigne du groupe.

Lorsque nous sommes à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'eux, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe longuement. S'en veut-il ? C'est ce que je crois lire dans son regard.

De longues secondes s'écoulent et aucun de nous deux ne sait quoi dire. Nous plongeons nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Il lève sa main jusqu'à ma joue, la caresse doucement, je frissonne. Sa main se faufile jusque dans mes cheveux, touche du bout des doigts ma nuque. Il sourit.

Il se penche lentement vers moi. Son regard se fait plus saisissant, plus oppressant, je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Ses mèches de cheveux viennent chatouiller mon front, la proximité de nos visages hérissent mes lèvres. Et bientôt je sens la chaleur des siennes contre les miennes. Simplement cela, un doux baiser, puis il se recule.

Il caresse le bout de mon nez, mon menton, puis reprend ma main et nous nous éloignons vers le portail. Le groupe d'amis au loin nous fixent, mais Kaito les ignore et il me raccompagne jusqu'à la gare. Ma main toujours logée dans la sienne.

Le lendemain est un samedi. Je me réveille peu motivée : je ne verrais pas Kaito aujourd'hui. Péniblement, je descends du lit et me rend dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma mère est déjà debout aussi et consulte ses mails sur son ordinateur.

« Bonjour Rin ! Bien dormi ? me lance-t-elle joyeusement en m'indiquant du doigt les œufs au plat qu'elle m'a préparé.

━ Tranquille. », je réponds du bout des lèvres.

Je mets une tasse de laid à chauffer au micro-ondes.

« Ma douleur à la poitrine s'est calmée, les médicaments m'ont bien aidé ! Je pense que je pourrais retourner travailler Lundi. », poursuit-elle.

Mais je me contente d'un simple « c'est bien » et entame mon repas en consultant mes messages sur mon téléphone portable.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ma mère reprend :

« On pourrait faire quelque chose à deux aujourd'hui ? »

Mais au même instant, mon téléphone se met au sonner. Kaito. Un appel de Kaito ! Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me lève rapidement de table et monte en vitesse dans ma chambre, ignorant ma génitrice qui me demande ce qu'il se passe.

La porte de ma chambre fermée, je décroche :

« Allô ? »

Je sens que ma voix tremble d'excitation.

« Salut Rin-chan, je ne te réveille pas ? »

Sa voix est aussi belle au téléphone.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

━ Je t'appelle pour te proposer de sortir avec moi ce soir, et d'autres amis. On va aller en boîte. Tu peux inviter Miku si tu veux. »

… En boîte ? Je ne suis jamais sortie en soirée, ma mère me l'a toujours interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? continue Kaito.

━ Je... »

Je veux le voir. J'en meurs d'envie. Mais ma mère ne voudra jamais me laisser y aller... Je n'ai qu'à le faire en douce ? Et de toute façon, si je refuse, Kaito va me prendre pour une fille nulle et trouillarde.

« J-j'accepte, c'est d'accord ! je reprends plus fermement. Je demanderai à Miku de venir avec moi.

━ Super ! On se dit à ce soir alors. »

Je raccroche en poussant un long soupir. Je suis un peu stressée, mais j'essaye de me rassurer : Miku sera là de toute façon et si j'ai un problème, nous rentrerons ensembles.

Et je peux faire confiance à Kaito, je le sais.

Après mon petit-déjeuner, je sors aller voir Miku, nous nous sommes données rendez-vous au parc du coin. Je suis un peu angoissée et toute excitée à la fois à l'idée de voir Kaito ce soir.

« Miku ! »

Assise sur un banc, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Alors, quelle est cette fameuse faveur que tu souhaites me demander ? dit-elle en riant.

━ C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi.

━ Je t'écoute.

━ Kaito m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je lui explique. Et il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir en boîte : j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. »

Miku me dévisage de longues secondes.

« Mais nous n'avons que 16 ans..., lâche-t-elle.

━ Nous avons déjà 16 ans, tu veux dire ! Je suis amoureuse et je sens que lui aussi ! je rétorque. Tu nous as vu hier ? On s'est embrassés et ensuite nous sommes rentrés main dans la main ! »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça va trop vite entre vous deux ? Vous avez fait connaissance il y a peine peine 24 heures, vous avez échangé deux SMS et vous vous embrassez déjà ? »

Elle ne comprend pas ?

« Mais c'est ça l'amour, Miku. C'est le fait d'aimer sans se donner de raison, et c'est s'aimer sans se donner de limites. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Mais nous ne savons pas grand chose sur lui, Rin..., insiste-elle. Est-il seulement célibataire ?

━ Il ne m'aurai pas embrassée si ce n'était pas le cas.

━ Mais ne sois pas naïve ! »

Miku avait littéralement crié. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes...

« Tu ne le connais pas, Rin ! Je ne dis pas que c'est un mauvais gars, mais il t'embrasse alors qu'il te connaît à peine ! Et quelques minutes avant, il flirtait avec une autre ! »

Mes sourcils blonds se froncent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre au juste, là ?

━ Je veux que tu fasses attention.

━ Je fais attention, je rétorque froidement.

━ Alors ne vas pas en boîte de nuit avec lui. »

Je la fixe un moment.

« Tu refuses de m'accompagner, si je comprends bien ?

━ C'est ça. »

Je me lève brusquement du banc.

« Et moi qui pensais que nous étions amies... Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que... »

Et si... Mon Dieu, non...

« Ne me dis pas que..., je reprends, abasourdie. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes Kaito et que tu veux le garder pour toi... »

Miku écarquille les yeux et secoue négativement la tête.

« Jamais de la vie Rin !

━ Sale garce...

━ Rin ! »

Mais déjà je m'éloigne au pas de course.

* * *

><p>Il est 22 heures. Je pousse un soupir, toute anxieuse et impatiente à la fois de rejoindre Kaito. Je vais partir d'ici un petit quart d'heure, le temps de terminer de me préparer.<p>

J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à choisir une tenue qui conviendrait. Je veux vraiment lui plaire. J'ai donc opté pour une robe mi-cuisse droite de couleur noire. Pour l'occasion, je me suis maquillée plus que d'habitude et ai même choisi un rouge-à-lèvres rouge vif, piqué dans les affaires de ma mère.

Kaito ne m'a pas rappelée ni envoyée de message, juste un pour me donner l'heure du rendez-vous. Ma mère est déjà endormie, elle se fatigue vite sûrement à cause de ses douleurs à la poitrine.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Miku depuis notre dispute de tout à l'heure. Je suis toujours aussi en colère contre elle... Elle refuse de me soutenir alors que je rencontre enfin un garçon qui me plaît. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est parce qu'elle aime Kaito. N'a-t-elle pas cherché à savoir à tout prix s'il me plaisait ou non ?

De toute façon, elle a toujours été comme ça, toujours à avoir ses fichues manières de petite princesse avec sa voix aiguë, toujours avec ses couettes pour qu'on la prenne pour une poupée... Toujours à tourner autour des garçons, à les séduire pour les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes.

Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Je suis honnête dans mes sentiments. Finalement, cette dispute éloignera sûrement Miku de Kaito et il sera préservé des griffes de cette sorcière.

Il est 22 heures 10. Il est temps de partir.

Je prends mes chaussures à la main et mon sac, et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère dort à l'étage. Je prends une paire de clefs et la fait tourner dans la serrure. Après avoir fermer derrière moi, j'enfile mes talons noirs et passe mon sac sur mon épaule, toute fière.

La nuit est à moi.

Kaito m'avait envoyé plus tôt un message avec l'adresse de la boîte de nuit devant laquelle nous devions nous retrouver. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à chercher, je parviens à trouver le lieu.

« Bonsoir Rin-chan ! me lance-t-il joyeusement lorsque j'arrive. Tu t'es faite toute belle dis-moi...

━ Tu n'es pas mal non-plus. », je fais en riant.

Il est toujours aussi beau, avec son regard fascinant. Il a amené plusieurs amis et je n'en connais aucun, quelques uns étaient dans le groupe de la dernière fois, mais les autres ont l'air plus vieux – autour des 25 ans, voire 30 pour certains. Dont cette fille aux cheveux roses. Elle vient vers moi.

En la voyant de plus près, je constate qu'elle est sublimement belle. Elle doit avoir la vingtaine.

« Luka et toi ?

━ Rin. », je réponds simplement, sur mes gardes.

Elle me sourit.

« Tu as quel âge ? continue-t-elle.

━ 16 ans. »

Elle fronce un instant les sourcils, puis tourne la tête vers Kaito.

« Celui-là... », marmonne-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Puis nous entrons dans la boîte. La soirée se passe plutôt bien. Je mets un moment à m'adapter à cette ambiance chargée en alcool, mais je finis par profiter pleinement de ces moments passés avec Kaito.

Il m'attire sur la piste, nous nous frottons l'un contre l'autre, nos regards qui se suivent. Je passe mes mains manucurées pour l'occasion sur son torse et lui, les siennes sur ma taille. Subtilement, je sens le bout de ses doigts caressés mes fesses.

« N-non, Kaito-kun... », je fais en le repoussant gentiment.

Il fait une grimace de mécontentement.

« Tu veux t'amuser ou pas ? rétorque-t-il.

━ Oui, bien sûr ! Mais...

━ Mais quoi ? », insiste-t-il visiblement agacé.

Son regard a changé. Il n'est plus doux et tendre, mais plus... froid.

« R-rien, je... C'est moi, désolée. »

Malgré tout, il s'éloigne et me laisse seule sur la piste.

Dépitée, je me dirige vers le bar et commande un jus. L'homme derrière le contoir me regarde, surpris :

« Vous ne voulez pas un peu d'alcool ? »

Perturbée par la réaction de Kaito, je secoue négativement la tête et il me sert ma boisson. Distraitement, je sirote, me demandant ce que je devrais faire maintenant.

Aller m'excuser ? Ca serait trop puéril, je passerai pour une gamine qui s'excuse pour un rien. Je finis d'un trait mon verre et retourne sur la piste, cherchant Kaito des yeux.

Je l'aperçois et me dirige vers lui. Il danse avec d'autres filles que je ne connais pas.

« Ah, Rin..., fait-il peu enthousiaste en me voyant.

━ Kaito-kun... »

Il me pousse un peu pour que l'on s'éloigne des filles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », me demande-t-il ensuite, les bras croisés.

Il ne sourit pas.

« Je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

Finalement, je me suis excusée. Suis-je si puérile que cela ?

Il esquisse un rire et m'embrasse sur le front.

« T'en fais pas, c'est rien. », me chuchote-t-il.

Puis il prend mes mains et m'amène dans un coin de la piste de danse un peu moins envahi par la foule. Il passe ses bras autour de moi, j'appuie mon visage contre sa poitrine. Il sent délicieusement bon.

« Dis-moi Kaito-kun...

━ Hm ?

━ Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais tu es célibataire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rigole doucement, passe une main dans mon dos.

« Bien sûr Rin-chan. Sinon je ne t'aurai pas embrassé. »

Je lève la tête vers lui, toute enchantée. Il me sourit tendrement. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage, lui se penche et nous échangeons un baiser. Cette fois, il force un peu avec sa langue pour jouer avec la mienne. C'est une sensation nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Il doit être 2 heures du matin. Tout le monde saute et danse encore sur la piste, la musique résonne dans ma tête.<p>

« Kaito-kun ! »

Il discutait avec un ami et se tourne vers moi.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, il est déjà 2 heures et ma mère pourrait remarquer quelque chose. »

Il me regarde un moment et me prend par le bras, m'attirant jusqu'au bar. Nous nous asseyons sur deux hauts tabourets, il nous commande deux verres.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? J'ai une voiture.

━ Ca serait super sympa, merci.

━ Avec plaisir. », répond-il en me caressant la joue.

Le barman nous pose deux verres contenant une boisson dorée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

━ De l'alcool, Rin-chan.

━ D-de l'alcool ! Mais je suis mineure Kaito-kun, je ne peux pas. »

Il rit en me caressant les cheveux.

« C'est soft, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure-t-il. Regarde, même moi j'en bois ! »

Peu enthousiaste, j'approche tout de même le verre de ma bouche et en goûte une gorgée. Le goût n'est effectivement pas détestable.

« C'est plutôt bon, dis-je.

━ Tu vois ? »

Je continue de boire mon grand verre tout en discutant avec Kaito. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, nous décidons de partir. Il salue ses amis et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture, garée dans le parking voisin.

« Comment tu as fait pour avoir ton permis ? Tu es plutôt jeune quand même, je dis en m'asseyant côté passager.

━ J'ai commencé les cours avant mes 18 ans pour l'avoir le plus tôt possible. », répond-il en mettant le contact.

Kaito met un peu de musique pendant que la voiture roule jusqu'à chez moi – je lui ai donné l'adresse. Elle me donne mal à la tête, sûrement à cause de l'alcool...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrête. Nous sommes sur l'aire d'une station-service fermée.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompé, Kaito-kun, ce n'est pas ici que j'habite...

━ Je sais. »

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il actionne une petite poignée : nos sièges basculent en arrière. Il s'avance vers moi et m'allonge doucement sur la banquette arrière.

« K-kaito-kun...

━ Chut, ma belle. »

Il rue ses lèvres sur les miennes et passe une main sur ma poitrine. Il commence à baisser la fermeture de ma robe.

Paniquée, je le repousse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?! je crie.

━ On s'amuse, c'est tout. »

Je secoue la tête et veut me relever, mais il saisit mes poignets et me force à rester allonger.

« Lâche-moi !

━ Coopère, tu vas adorer. », susurre-t-il.

Je le vois sortir de sa poche un préservatif.

« Kaito-kun ! Arrête, ce n'est plus drôle ! »

Mon cœur commence à battre follement. Il bloque tous mes gestes avec sa jambe droite et commence à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Malgré tout, je tente de me débattre.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de t'agiter, on pourrait en finir au plus vite... »

Je suis refroidie par ce qu'il vient de dire. Me prend-il pour un objet ?

Je tente de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il arrive à me paralyser avec bien trop de facilité. Il me déshabille en me tenant fermement à la gorge pour m'empêcher de me débattre, et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge.

« Kaito-kun... »

Ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai peur. Je suis tétanisée.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage lorsqu'il défait le préservatif de son emballage.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Go me lire le chap 2, allez allez ! c:_


	2. Partie II

« The man who I loved »

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE II<span>

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent me chatouiller le visage. J'ouvre les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, me frotte le visage. J'ai la gorge en feu, une migraine atroce et les poignets qui me lancinent.<p>

Je suis dans une voiture. La voiture de Kaito.

Il n'est pas là, pas plus qu'à l'extérieur. Je suis toujours nue, étendue sur la banquette arrière : rapidement je me rhabille, évitant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone portable : 9 heures. Dieu merci, nous ne sommes pas en semaine et le lycée n'appellera pas à la maison, mais je dois tout de même rentrer avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète. Je sors de la voiture – elle n'est pas verrouillée. Je ne suis plus sur l'aire de station-service, mais dans un parking désert. Kaito a du déplacer la voiture avant de disparaître ce matin.

J'ai les jambes tremblantes et je sens à peine mes bras. Sûrement à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu hier. Péniblement, je sors du parking et un panneau m'indique que je suis dans la zone sud de ma ville. Je prendrais sûrement une vingtaine de minutes pour rentrer chez moi.

Je devrais prendre le train, ça sera plus rapide. Mais je me souviens que je n'ai pas d'argent... Je regarde autour de moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire le chemin à pied. Ayant trop mal aux talons, j'enlève mes chaussures et continue pieds nus.

Sur le chemin, quelques personnes me regardent, interloqués. J'ai bien trop honte et préfère garder la tête baissée, fixant mes orteils et m'obstinant à ne pas penser. Surtout pas à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Surtout pas à Kaito.

A ce petit merdeux qui... Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Honteuse, je me recroqueville sur le trottoir, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, et cache tant bien que mal mon pauvre visage.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir en boîte ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Miku ?

« Mademoiselle... »

Oh non ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit ainsi, aussi pathétique. Je me relève rapidement et essuie mes yeux, étalant mon mascara.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas... », je réponds rapidement.

Mais des mains m'attrapent et me retiennent.

Je lève la tête, prête à lui hurler de me laisser partir. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Voir ce visage sembla anéantir toutes les peurs, tous les doutes qui me hantaient. Ce visage semblait compatir sur ma peine, ce visage que je n'osais même plus espérer revoir...

« Len... »

Il a la même blondeur de cheveux que moi et le regard aussi azuré. Ce regard qui détaille mon visage, le mascara étalé sur mes joues, mes yeux gonflés, le rouge-à-lèvres qui a bavé...

Doucement, il m'attire dans ses bras et me sers. Fort. Longuement. Je sens ses cheveux blonds, doux, soyeux, me chatouiller le bout du nez. Ses mains dans mon dos, qui appuient et me laisse fondre contre sa poitrine. Ses bras qui me protègent, qui me rassurent.

Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de pleurer. La joie de le revoir se mêle à celle de la détresse, la détresse d'avoir été tromper par celui que j'aimais, la détresse d'avoir déçu sa mère et son amie, la détresse d'avoir été si cruellement souillée...

« J'ai été violée... »

Len se sépare brusquement de moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Sa voix... est aussi belle qu'avant.

« J'ai été violée, Len... Violée... J'ai été... violée... », je bredouille.

Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. A vrai dire, je ne veux même pas les arrêter. Les passants se tournent, nous regardent sans comprendre.

Len me prend par la main et m'attire loin de la foule. Nous marchons quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver à une file d'immeubles. Nous pénétrons dans l'un deux et montons à l'étage numéro trois.

« Je vis seul. », dit-il simplement.

Il ouvre la porte d'un appartement et m'invite à entrer.

« La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. », m'indique-t-il.

J'acquiesce et m'y rend pendant qu'il file en cuisine. J'ai enfin cessé de pleurer, je me contente de rincer mon visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Tout de suite, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Dans la salle de bain, je ne vois aucune affaire qui pourrait appartenir à une fille et qu'une seule brosse-à-dent. J'imagine qu'il est célibataire.

Je le rejoints dans le salon où il m'apporte une couverture et un thé pour me détendre.

« Merci, Len... »

Il secoue la tête.

« C'est normal. »

Assis en face de moi, il me regarde longuement sans rien dire.

Soudain, je me souviens de ma mère. Elle doit être terriblement inquiète ! Je sors mon téléphone : j'ai reçu une foule d'appels de sa part depuis une heure. Je me mords la lèvre. Que vais-je lui dire ? Que dois-je faire ?

Len me prend doucement le téléphone des mains.

« C'est Tante Mei, c'est ça ?

━ Tu l'appelais comme ça avant aussi. », dis-je simplement avec un vague sourire.

Il me regarde, puis reporte son attention sur mon téléphone et appelle ma mère. Il lui explique que j'ai appris qu'il vivait dans le coin depuis peu et qu'elle était venue me rendre visite, _depuis tout ce temps_. Je le regarde discuter avec ma mère tout en sirotant mon thé.

Len a changé et n'a pas changé à la fois. Son corps s'est musclé, il est devenu plus grand et plus beau aussi. Il a un visage plus masculin et une voix plus grave, plus... rassurante. Mais il est resté le même, le même Len que j'aimais pour sa douceur et le sentiment de sécurité que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui.

Il finit par raccrocher et me rend mon téléphone.

« Elle a dit qu'elle passerait cette après-midi pour me rendre visite aussi, déclare-t-il.

━ Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit dans cette tenue ! », je m'exclame.

Len s'avance vers moi et s'accroupit pour me faire face. Il prend mes mains, les caresse, son regard ferme sur moi.

« Rin, où étais-tu hier soir ? »

J'ai envie de dégager mes mains.

« En boîte. »

Il reste quelques secondes silencieux avant de continuer :

« Avec qui ?

━ Des amis.

━ Tu les connaissais ? »

Je détourne la tête.

« Un, oui.

━ Un garçon ? »

Je tique.

« Tu me prends pour une gamine, c'est ça ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Pas du tout, Rin. »

Il me regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est lui qui t'a... touché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me crispe. Je dégage mes mains des siennes, baisse la tête.

« Je... je voudrais me changer. Est-ce que tu as des habits ? »

Il se relève.

« J'en ai dans ma chambre. Tu veux aller prendre une douche aussi ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me rend dans la salle de bain avec un pantalon qu'il ne met plus car trop petit et un t-shirt. Je n'ai pas de nouveaux sous-vêtements, mais qu'importe, je ne remettrais pas ceux que je porte déjà.

Ceux que Kaito a touché, m'a enlevé. Je secoue la tête pour enlever ses idées de mon esprit et me déshabille, avant de sauter dans la baignoire.

L'eau chaude me purifie et l'eau froide me fait neuve.

En sortant de la douche, habillée des vêtements de Len un peu trop grands pour moi, celui-ci venait justement de rentrer.

« Tu es sorti ?

━ Parti acheter quelques trucs à préparer. Ta mère vient me rendre visite, n'oublie pas. »

J'acquiesce et le suit dans la cuisine.

« On n'aura qu'à dire à ta mère que tu es tombée dans une flaque de boue pas loin de chez moi, et que tu t'es changée en arrivant ici.

━ D'accord.

━ Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier, j'imagine ? Tiens, je t'ai acheté du surimi. C'est bien ta marque préférée, non ? »

Il me montre un paquet. Silencieusement, je hoche la tête. Il se souvient même de ça...

Je le regarde terminer de ranger ses petites courses dans les placards de la cuisine.

« Len... »

Il lève la tête vers moi.

« Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux fixent le carrelage de la cuisine. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

Il s'avance vers moi et passe une main sur mes cheveux mouillés. Il est plus grand que moi désormais.

« Bien un bail... Rinny. »

Ce vieux surnom m'arrache un sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, ma mère est arrivée et m'a passé un sacré savon, complètement bouleversée de ne pas m'avoir trouver dans ma chambre ce matin. Elle n'a vu que du feu à notre histoire de flaque de boue, a rit un peu en me voyant dans des vêtements trop grands pour moi et nous avons passé toute l'après-midi à rire sur de bons vieux souvenirs.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, il a fallu que ma mère reparte. J'ai demandé à rester encore un peu, que je passerai à la maison prendre quelques habits pour dormir deux, trois jours chez ici.

« Ca ne te dérange pas, Len ?

━ Pas du tout, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma cousine ! », avait-il répondu en me frottant affectueusement la tête.

A vrai dire, c'était lui-même qui avait insisté pour que je reste. J'ai accepté sans broncher, trop perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Et Len est le seul à qui j'ai réussi à me confier...

Le soleil s'était couché plus tôt que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce juste une impression. Je suis passée chez moi récupérer quelques affaires : des vêtements et de quoi être propre.

Demain sera lundi et comme je compte dormir chez Len, nous irons ensembles au lycée. D'une certaine façon, cela me rassure. Tout du moins, il m'accompagnera jusqu'à mon école et ira ensuite à la sienne, un peu plus loin.

Ce soir, je n'ai pas traîné et je me suis directement mise au lit. Len m'a laissé sa chambre et lui dort dans le salon. Il a voulu changer les draps, mais je l'ait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je voulais sentir la chaleur réconfortante de son oreiller.

Demain, je croiserai très probablement Kaito. M'évitera-t-il ? Sûrement. Cela ne serait pas à son avantage s'il venait m'embêter, je pourrais tout dévoiler sur ce qu'il m'a fait. Et s'il venait me traiter de salope devant tout le monde ? Et s'il allait tout raconter à ma mère ?

Je jette un regard à mon téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Depuis ma dispute d'hier avec Miku, je n'ai reçu aucun message d'elle, pas même un « comment ça s'est passé ? ». Je me sens coupable d'avoir été si injuste avec elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait que me protéger. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler de tout cela avec elle, mais... je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

Toutes ses pensée ne font que semer le doute dans mon esprit. Je me redresse dans mon lit et aperçoit mon reflet dans le miroir en face. J'ai les cheveux en bataille, qui brillent un peu à la lumière de la lune et mon vieux long pull en guise de pyjama me glisse de l'épaule gauche.

Je décide de me lever sans bruit et file sur la pointe des pieds vers le salon. Len est allongé, enroulé dans une couverture, les cheveux qui lui couvrent le visage. Je m'avance vers lui et lui touche doucement la joue.

« Len ? », je chuchote.

Il réagit, bouge un peu, se frotte les yeux et me regarde enfin.

« Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Je me penche vers lui.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

J'ai les joues roses. J'en suis sûre.

Len me regarde un moment, avant de sourire et d'acquiescer. Il soulève la couverture pour me laisser m'y blottir et la rabat sur moi, m'offrant dans le même temps un morceau d'oreiller.

Je suis allongée tout contre lui, mon front calé sous son menton. Son cœur bat contre le mien et son parfum vient me chatouiller agréablement le nez. Son bras autour de mon cou me serre contre lui.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens en sécurité.

« Bonne nuit, Len. »

Le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes réveillés assez tôt pour être prêts à temps. Nous avons pris notre petit-déjeuner en marchant dehors jusqu'à mon lycée, à discuter de tout et de rien. Le souvenir de la nuit passée dans les bras de Len me faisait rougir et m'apaisait à la fois.

Arrivés à destination, je salue Len et court rejoindre Miku que j'aperçois au loin.

« Miku ! »

Celle-ci se tourne vers moi d'abord surprise, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle sèchement.

━ Je suis désolée, Miku. J'ai eu tord. Totalement tord. »

Elle lève un sourcil, attendant plus d'explications.

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer en détails, mais tu avais raison, je n'aurai pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui m'embrasse alors qu'on se connaît à peine... C'est idiot de ma part. »

J'ai la gorge soudainement nouée, je me retiens de ne pas pleurer.

Elle pousse un soupir en secouant la tête.

« Tu es irrécupérable, Rin !

━ Tu me pardonnes ? je demande, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

━ Bien sûr. »

Nous nous étreignons un moment avant de rejoindre notre salle. Cette réconciliation me met du baume au cœur. Je me sens un peu plus forte, un peu plus capable... de surmonter tout ça.

Tout au long de la journée, j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur ce que disaient mes professeurs. J'avais l'esprit habité par trop de questions qui me tordaient l'esprit. Que dois-je faire désormais ? Me rendre au commissariat et porter plainte ? Me contenter de passer mon temps à éviter Kaito ?

Je ne voulais parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. J'ai Len dans la confidence et cela me suffit amplement. Je pousse un soupir en fermant mon casier. Tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie, les cours sont enfin terminés. Je préfère voir comment les choses vont évoluer avant de prendre une décision...

Je cherche Miku du regard et l'aperçoit en train de discuter avec une déléguée. Ah oui, elle a une réunion dans une heure... Vais-je devoir rentrer seule ? Cette idée me donne des sueurs froides. Je sors mon téléphone : mince, je n'ai pas le numéro de Len !

Tout d'un coup paniquée, je sers l'anse de mon sac. Du calme Rin, du calme. Il y a du monde et Kaito préférera sûrement se faire discret. Je tente de camoufler la peur qui me déchirait le ventre et me dirige vers les portes du lycée.

A l'extérieur, il y a comme toujours du monde, des élèves qui parlent entre eux et là-bas, je le vois. Il rigole avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! … Je sers les lèvres, ne le regardant que du coin de l'œil. M'a-t-il vu ? Aucune idée. Je me dirige vers le portail en fer, m'efforçant de garder la tête haute. Je dois rester digne, fière.

J'ai l'impression que ces quelques mètres qui m'en séparent sont trop longs, beaucoup trop longs... Je sens même son regard sur moi, le regard de ce pervers qui... Non, du calme Rin. Je secoue la tête. Ne pense pas à lui, il ne le mérite pas et tu n'as plus à te soucier de ce sale type.

Je suis à une dizaine de pas du portail. J'ai hâte de pouvoir retrouver Len et-...

« Aaah ! »

J'ai hurlé sans pouvoir me retenir. La peur ? Probablement.

Je me tourne rapidement, en panique. J'avais senti une main me toucher le bras. J'étais sûre... sûre que c'était lui ! Mais ce n'est qu'une jeune fille qui me tend une barrette que j'ai fait tomber.

« M-merci... », je bredouille, embarrassée.

Je pivote et passe le portail, finalement soulagée de ne pas avoir eu affaire à Kaito. En peu de temps, j'arrive chez Len : il m'a donné une paire de clefs au cas où. A l'intérieur, il n'y a personne, il n'est pas encore rentré.

Je dépose mes affaires en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Malgré ces longues années sans avoir revu Len, j'ai l'impression que son appartement est le mien. Je me sens chez moi ici.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa beige du salon, passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je ferme un moment les yeux, savourant le silence comme il se doit.

_Boum Boum Boum !_

Je sursaute. Trois gros coups viennent d'être frappés à la porte. Mince, c'est sûrement Len. Je me lève en criant un « j'arrive ! », déjà prête à le sermonner pour m'avoir fait cette frayeur.

J'insère la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Sur le seuil, la silhouette grande, froide et violente de Kaito.

Ma respiration se coupe le temps d'une seconde, d'une nanoseconde même. Assez pour qu'il passe la porte et la ferme violemment derrière lui.

Il me fixe dangereusement, ses yeux sont presque noirs et ses mains m'attrapent par les poignets, me plaquent contre le mur.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, hein ? »

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'ai peur, très peur.

Il semble satisfait de mon silence. Sa main droite descends le long de mon cou jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine, la caresse.

« N-non ! »

Mais sa main gauche saisit violemment ma gorge.

« Tu la fermes. », crache-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang.

Je me tais. Tétanisée.

Il rapproche son visage du mien, me regarde fixement.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite salope. », poursuit-il.

Sa main qui compresse ma gorge me fait de plus en plus mal.

« Si tu oses parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à quelqu'un, j'hésiterai pas à recommencer. »

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. J'ai mal... trop mal.

« Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Sa voix est insupportable. Péniblement, je hoche la tête.

Sa main se détache enfin de ma gorge. Il darde une dernière fois ses pupilles sombres sur moi et quitte l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

Je me laisse tomber le long du mur. Je masse ma gorge qui me brûle. Couvre mon visage pour essayer de retenir vainement mes larmes.

L'homme que j'aimais est un monstre.

* * *

><p>A peine Kaito parti, je me suis ruée dans la chambre de Len pour me blottir sous les couvertures. J'ai pleuré pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, complètement tétanisée à l'idée de ce que pourrait me faire ce malade. Et totalement perdue. Que dois-je faire ? En parler à ma mère ? Appeler la police ?<p>

Soudain, le cliquetis de la porte me sort de mes pensées. Len est rentré.

« Rin ? »

Douloureusement, je m'extirpe du lit. J'ai la tête lourde à force d'avoir pleurer et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu. Len est dans le salon en train de se débarrasser de ses affaires.

« Bonsoir, Len. »

Il se tourne vers moi et voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'avance. Je ne m'éloigne pas. Il examine mon visage et comprend que j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. Et que je suis mal, horriblement mal.

Sans dire un mot, il me prend doucement dans ses bras et me serre fort contre sa poitrine. Je blottis mon visage dans son cou et lutte pour ne pas fondre en larmes. La chaleur de son corps m'apaise et me fait un peu oublier Kaito.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? », me chuchote-t-il.

Je ne sais pas... Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête pour lui faire face. Je lis dans son regard une inquiétude, il se soucie de moi.

Je le prends par la main et l'attire jusqu'à la chambre. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, il me regarde, attends que je parle. Mais je me contente pendant quelques minutes de garder sa main dans la mienne et de fixer la moquette.

Puis je prends enfin une grande inspiration.

« Il... il est revenu... », je lâche la voix tremblante.

Len fronce les sourcils. Je crois qu'il comprend de qui je parle.

« Quand ça ? demande-t-il avec le plus douceur possible.

━ Tout à l'heure... ici... »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il doit se sentir impuissant...

« Il a frappé à la porte, je poursuis en évitant soigneusement son regard. J'ai cru que c'était toi... Je suis partie ouvrir et je l'ai vu... Il... »

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui.

« Il est entré... m'a agrippé à la gorge... »

Ma voix se dérobe.

« Il m'a menacé... de recommencer... si... si j'en parlai à quelqu'un... »

Je n'arrive plus à parler désormais. Mes joues sont mouillées de larmes, et Len me sert contre lui.

« Il faut que tu me dises qui il est, Rinny. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Non... je ne peux pas lui dire. Qui sait ce que ce fou pourrait me faire ?

Len devine que j'ai peur de lui répondre, mais il me sert plus fort encore contre lui comme pour m'encourager.

« ... Kaito. »

Il m'embrasse dans les cheveux.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Je froisse le pull de Len dans mes mains.

« Il est grand... avec des cheveux bleus... »

Je sens sa main caresser ma nuque, mon dos.

Et nous restons un long moment ainsi, enlacés, le silence interrompu par mes hoquets et reniflements. Puis Len s'est séparé de moi et m'a dit d'aller regarder la télévision dans le salon, pour me changer les idées. Le soir, nous avons mangé des spaghettis à la bolognaise comme je les adore et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin est beaucoup plus agréable que le précédent. Len a décidé de me laisser dormir. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas en cours.<p>

Je me réveille tranquillement dans son lit et je savoure pour la première fois la fraîcheur des draps, la douceur des rayons matinaux. J'attrape mes cheveux dans une barrette et ramasse mes habits par terre, avant d'enfiler quelque chose - je n'ai pas très envie de me balader toute nue devant Len.

Miku m'a envoyé plusieurs messages sur mon téléphone et je prends soin de lui dire que je suis juste malade. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache que j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec un cousin germain.

Je rejoins Len dans la cuisine qui nous prépare un petit-déjeuner. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, appuie ma tête contre son dos.

« Bonjour, princesse. », dit-il en riant.

Je me contente de sourire et commence à poser la table.

Pour une fois, je suis vraiment heureuse.

« Après manger, je vais sortir. Des trucs à faire, ok ? »

J'acquiesce, toute heureuse des derniers événements. Moi qui avais tiré une croix sur une quelconque relation avec lui, me voilà sa "princesse". Nous mangeons devant la télévision, puis Len file se préparer et quitte l'appartement en me signalant qu'il ne rentrera peut-être pas avant dix-huit heures.

Et tout de suite, je commence à avoir des soupçons.

Je laisse Len partir, gardant mes pensées pour moi, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Et si... ?

Je me rue sur mon téléphone portable et fébrilement, j'appelle Miku.

« Allô ?

━ Rin ? Je suis en cours, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », chuchote-t-elle en décrochant.

Je dois faire vite.

« Dis-moi simplement si Kaito est au lycée aujourd'hui.

━ Ah désolée ma grande, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin. »

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle enchaîne :

« Il faut vraiment que je racro-... »

Mais sa voix est brutalement coupée par une détonation.

« Miku ?! Q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », je demande presque en criant.

A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends des cris et la grosse voix du professeur qui essaye de calmer tout le monde.

« Il vient d'y avoir un coup de feu ! », s'exclame Miku.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je raccroche et file enfiler quelque chose. En moins de cinq minutes, je suis dehors, courant pour rejoindre le lycée au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Il y a une voiture de police devant le portail, mais les élèves ne sont pas évacués. Je sais déjà que tenter de passer par la porte principale serait vain, mais heureusement les portes arrières - celles par lesquelles passent les classes qui rentrent du sport - ne sont jamais fermées.<p>

Rapidement, je me retrouve dans les couloirs. Silencieux. Il n'y a personne.

Je ne connais pas la classe de Kaito. Je file directement à l'administration.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve actuellement un certain Kaito, un terminale L, c'est... c'est mon grand frère. »

Malgré toute la panique, quelqu'un qui pense que je suis profondément inquiète pour mon prétendu frère me renseigne et me dit qu'il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je le remercie et quitte au plus vite le lycée, toujours par les portes arrières. Où peut-il être ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'extirpe de mes pensées. Et je ressens comme un étrange vertige. C'est Kaito.

Je m'éloigne un peu de la foule et décroche, en prenant soin de camoufler l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

« Rin.

━ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », je lance sèchement.

Je l'entends ricaner au bout du fil.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être plus docile si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de mal à ton cher ami. »

Non. Non. NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. Len... Mon Dieu, Len, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je suis bouleversée, que faire ? Je sais déjà que prévenir la police serait la plus grosse bêtise. J'attends qu'il continue.

« Je t'attends dans le sous-sol du lycée. », déclare-t-il froidement avant de raccrocher.

Le sous-sol... Je n'avais pas pensé à aller fouiller.

Ni une ni deux, je rebrousse chemin vers le lycée en priant le ciel pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Len. De retour, je crois que la police est partie, en tout cas j'ai l'impression que le calme est revenu. Sûrement pensent-ils que l'auteur du coup de feu s'est enfui...

Pour descendre au sous-sol, il faut emprunter un petit escalier. J'utilise la lumière de mon téléphone portable pour m'éclairer, allumer la lumière pourrait alerter quelqu'un. En descendant doucement, j'espère au fond de moi pouvoir prendre par surprise Kaito, mais je n'ai aucune arme... rien pour me défendre. Mieux vaut donc faire profil bas.

J'arrive au sous-sol. Très sombre, sale et puant. Tout d'un coup, un faisceau de lumière m'aveugle et je pousse même un cri de surprise.

« La ferme. », lance une voix.

Je ne vois rien à cause de la lumière qui me mitraille la rétine, mais je reconnais la voix de Kaito. Un peu tremblante, comme s'il paniquait.

Il jette quelque chose sur le sol et immédiatement, je le reconnais.

« Len !

━ La ferme ! », beugle-t-il.

Kaito a peur. Très peur.

Mais Len est étendu sur le sol, inerte. Son bras gauche est ensanglanté. Le coup de feu ! Mon corps se met à trembler de tout son long. Je ne veux qu'une chose : aller le secourir, le soigner, le sortir de là.

« Ne l'approche pas ou je le bute. »

Je tente alors de retenir mes larmes naissantes et me concentre sur ce que dit ce malade.

J'entends le cliquetis d'une arme à feu et là, les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je l'entends rire de satisfaction.

« Tu vas faire ce que je dis. »

J'acquiesce. Puis il dirige sa lampe de poche sur Len et je peux voir les traits tirés et creusés du visage de Kaito.

« Tu veux le sauver ?

━ O-oui... »

Ma voix tremble, mes jambes manquent de flancher. Je ne cherche même plus à dissimuler la peur qui m'empoigne.

Il me fait signe de la main de me baisser.

« Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas. »

Sans me faire prier, je m'exécute. J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse du mal à Len. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Au contraire, il est parti trouver Kaito pour me défendre, pour lui sommer d'arrêter de me harceler. En pensant à cela, j'ai presque envie de sourire.

« Appuie ta tête par terre. »

J'hésite un peu.

Il brandit alors son arme sur moi et toute tremblante, je me pose mon front à même le sol.

Je ne vois plus que mes genoux repliés. J'entends les chaussures de Kaito racler le sol rocailleux du sous-sol. Il est tout proche de moi. Se baisse. Pose quelque chose de froid sur ma nuque.

Un frisson horrible me parcoure le corps. Mais je ne bouge pas.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Je sais pourquoi il va le faire.

« Tu laisseras Len partir et tu ne le toucheras plus jamais, compris ? »

J'ai essayé d'avoir une voix imposante, mais elle tremblait beaucoup trop pour être convaincante.

Il ne répond pas.

Et se contente de tirer le coup de feu.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, la police fit la découverte de deux corps en pleine décomposition dans le sous-sol.<p>

Rin Kagamine, décédée le 27 décembre d'une balle dans la nuque à bout portant.

Len Kagamine, décédé le 27 décembre des suites de perte de sang dû à une balle dans le bras gauche.

L'auteur des faits est toujours activement recherché.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Fin de cette fic qui à l'origine devait être une OS de 20 pages. Et puis bon, comme 20 pages, c'est un peu trop, je l'ai divisé en deux parties x)_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plus ! Je tiens au passage à préciser que j'ai écris cette fic au fil de l'eau, donc j'ai simplement ouvert Open Office et commencé à taper, sans me casser la tête à imaginer un scénario un minimum décent au préalable._

_Du coup, si l'histoire vous paraît un peu nulle, sachez que je peux faire mieux %D_

_Bisous les amours 'w'_


End file.
